coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9383 (19th February 2018)
Plot Aidan is remarkably calm as he goes into hospital for the operation. Eileen refuses to leave Billy on his own until he's through his withdrawal period. Michelle begins to feel optimistic about Ali and hopes that working in Weatherfield is his way of reaching out to her. Liam switches all the sockets off at the salon flat for Craig but the lad goes through his morning ritual regardless. Aidan and Carla sign the consent forms before going into the operating theatre. Aidan is offered the chance to back out without anyone knowing that it was his choice. He declines the offer. Ali invites Steve out to the Rovers for a drink and catch-up. Eileen is called into work and locks Billy inside the flat as a precaution. Summer lets herself in and is shocked by how ill he looks. Roy plays Scrabble with Carla prior to her operation. Carla is annoyed when Johnny tries to get Roy to leave, thinking he's boring her. The surgeons finish on Aidan and Carla is taken in. Summer thinks Billy is dying. Billy asks her to fetch Eileen but by the time she returns with her Billy has disappeared. Audrey invites Bethany to continue her apprenticeship at the salon. Liz changes her shift at the medical centre so she can spy on Steve and Ali at the Rovers. Steve tells Ali how he messed things up with Michelle. Michelle and Robert arrive and see them laughing together. Steve invites the couple to join them but Ali makes an excuse and a gutted Michelle leaves. Billy meets with his brother Lee outside St. Mary's Church and begs for something to take his pain away. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Transplant Surgeon - Emma Bispham *Nurse - Leah Baskaran *Anaesthetist - Matt Jamie *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Carla and Aidan's rooms and operating theatre *St. Mary's Church - Exterior Notes *Ali Neeson recalls the time he barricaded himself in behind the Rovers' bar. This occurred in Episode 6761 (25th February 2008). *A second nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *St. Mary's Church in Prestwich, Manchester was used for the exterior of St. Mary's Church in Weatherfield. The same location had previously been used for St. Thomas's Church. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Connors wait as first Aidan then Carla are wheeled down to the operating theatre. Meanwhile, Summer is shocked at the state she finds Billy in; and Michelle tells Robert that she is sure she can start afresh with Ali. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,360,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes